Update:Dragon Slayer II
"Prove yourself a true champion. Kill the mighty dragon Elvarg of Crandor and earn the right to buy and wear the Rune Platebody" It has been 16 years to the day that the earliest Champion first heeded these words and set upon one of the most iconic challenges within RuneScape. In answering this call to arms the great adventurer would navigate Melzar's Maze, traverse the island of Crandor and inflict revenge upon Elvarg. 30 years prior to the fateful day a mighty adventurer awakened Elvarg from her slumber, Crandor was a thriving and very much alive island, with a great tradition of mages and adventurers. The history of Crandor is a bold one, enough so that many a Crandorian earned the right to be part of the Champions' Guild! The Crandor we know today is very different from that of the past and there are so many questions that remain unanswered - your chance to uncover the secrets of the past starts with Dragon Slayer II. Dragon Slayer II will lead you on an adventure across the game, visiting locations new and old. Along the way, you will uncover new lore on the Dragons, as well as revealing the story of many a brave hero. Expect to complete challenging puzzles, traverse through undiscovered dungeons with multiple threats and face against some of the most fearsome foes we've ever introduced into the game! If you are experienced enough to take on the challenge, speak to Alec Kincade to start Dragon Slayer II. He can be found outside the Myths' Guild in the south of the Feldip Hills. The use of charter ships, spirit trees and walking through the feldip hills are all ways to reach the guild for those who haven’t done Corsair Curse. Throughout the quest you will face many challenges, of which some are combat related. In any instanced portion of the quest where a substantial amount of combat is required, there will be an item keeper relevant to the quest. This works identically to other grave systems like Grotesque guardians/Zulrah, and only one can be utilised at any time. This means that any other graves will be wiped on death. Please remember that standard instances will work as normal, meaning all items will be lost on death! HCIM proceed with caution, this is a very dangerous quest and your character may perish - you have been warned! This week is sure to be an exciting one, with many of our players streaming their attempts at completing the quest live! If you're unable to take part on day one but don't want to miss out on any of the action, then make sure to watch your favourite streamer here in the RuneScape Twitch Directory. What's a Grandmaster quest without rewards? Well we don't have to worry about that, as Dragon Slayer II has plenty of them! Once you've completed the quest you'll unlock access to: The Full Myths' guild, which will contain: *A bank (with deposit box and poll booth) *An armoury containing two shopkeepers and an anvil. *A range and a sink *A garden containing 4 Magic Trees. *A mine containing 4 Adamantite rocks and 2 Runite rocks. *A chapel containing an altar. *The Fountain of Myths - Can be used to recharge Skills necklaces, Combat bracelets and Amulets *of glory. You will not get the chance of an Eternal glory. *A portal chamber with portals to the Champions' Guild, Heroes' Guild and Legends' Guild. *A library with various lore books. *A dungeon containing a selection of Green, Blue, Red and Black Dragons (including baby dragons). The armoury store will sell the following items: *Dragon dagger (30,000 coins) *Dragon mace (50,000 coins) *Dragon longsword (100,000 coins) *Dragon battleaxe (200,000 coins) *Shield right half (750,000 coins) *Dragon metal shard (1,800,000 coins) In the original Dev Blog, we stated the Dragon metal shard would cost 2,000,000 coins. As part of a balancing change regarding the drops of Adamant and Rune dragons, we have reduced this slightly. Mythical Cape The Mythical Cape is a new cape which will provide unlimited teleports to the Myths' Guild. It can be purchased and reclaimed from Jack, who is found within the Guild. Super Antifire Potions Inside the Myths' Guild is a Herbalist, who will teach you how to unlock the ability to create Super antifire potions in addition to selling a few Herblore supplies. Super antifire potions can be created by combining Antifire potions with crushed Superior dragon bones, requiring a Herblore level of 92 to do so. Each potion mixed grants 130 Herblore xp. Super antifire potions are tradeable and will provide complete fire protection for 2 minutes. The using and trading of Super antifire potions does not require completion of Dragon Slayer II, only the making of the potions requires quest completion. The Wrath Altar Provided you have 95 and above Runecrafting, you'll be able to craft a new tradeable Rune, known as Wrath runes. These runes are crafted via the Wrath altar, located within the Myths' guild. The altar is guarded by various Dragons. You will need a Wrath talisman though, which is a tradeable drop obtained from Adamant Dragons, Rune Dragons or Vorkath. Surge Spells Surge spells form part of the standard spellbook and offer spells from Wind Surge (81 Magic), through to Fire Surge (95 Magic). Wrath runes and the Surge spells can be used without completing the quest. Note: the max hits listed below do not include the use of any damage boosting gear. The Tome of Fire '''will' work with Fire Surge.'' Vorkath Vorkath is a new high level solo boss whom is fought during Dragon Slayer II. Upon completion of the quest, you will be able to repeat the fight against Vorkath for a chance at some exclusive drops! Dragonbone Necklace Vorkath will rarely drop the Dragonbone necklace. The necklace is tradeable and requires 80 Prayer to equip. When worn, it will restore prayer points as bones are buried. The amount of prayer points restored will vary depending on the bone buried, with higher level bones giving more prayer points – this will use the same scaling as burying bones in the Kourend Catacombs. This effect does not stack with the Kourend Catacombs prayer perk. The bonecrusher effect will work with the necklace. Equipping the necklace will reduce your remaining prayer points by 50% - this applies regardless of whether you are in combat or not. Completion of the quest is not required to equip the necklace. Skeletal Visage & Dragonfire Ward Vorkath will also have a chance of dropping the Skeletal visage. With 90 Smithing, you can combine an Anti-dragon shield with a Skeletal visage to create the Dragonfire ward, a new ranged version of the Dragonfire shield. The Dragonfire ward can hold up to 50 charges and is charged by absorbing dragonfire attacks in the same way that the Dragonfire shield does. For every charge, the Melee and Ranged defensive bonuses increase by +1. The stats shown in the image below are the stats of the Ward when it is fully charged. The Ward has the same special attack as the Dragonfire shield and is discharged in the same way. Completion of the quest is not required to create or equip the Dragonfire Ward. Both the Skeletal Visage and Dragonfire Ward are tradeable. Vorkath’s Head & Ava’s Assembler Vorkath will rarely drop his head. You can take this head along with 75 Mithril arrows and an Ava's accumulator to Ava in Draynor Manor to obtain Ava's assembler, the new best in slot ranged item for the cape slot. Ava's assembler requires 70 ranged to equip and can randomly gather mithril ranged items. It has an 80% chance of saving ammunition versus the 72% of the Accumulator - the other 20% would still break and be lost. Both Vorkath's head and Ava's assembler are untradeable. In addition to the assembler, Vorkath's head can be taken to the taxidermist in Canifis who will stuff it for use in a player-owned house. It can also be reanimated as a standard Ensouled Dragon via the Arceuus spellbook. Adamant and Rune Dragons In addition to Vorkath, Dragon Slayer II also introduces both Adamant and Rune Dragons. Adamant Dragons will have a chance of dropping a Dragon metal slice, which is used alongside a Dragon metal shard (purchased from the Myths' guild) and a Dragon sq shield to craft the Dragon kiteshield. Doing this requires 75 Smithing. Rune Dragons will have a chance of dropping a Dragon metal lump, which is used alongside a Dragon metal shard (purchased from the Myths' guild) and a Dragon chainbody to craft the Dragon platebody. Doing this requires 90 Smithing. Both the Dragon kiteshield and Dragon platebody are tradeable and do not require completion of the quest to equip. Dragon Crossbow Adamant and Rune Dragons have a chance to drop Dragon limbs, a new tradeable item that can be used to create the Dragon crossbow. In order to create the Dragon crossbow, you will need 78 Fletching to fletch a Magic stock from Magic logs, which can be used with Dragon limbs to create a Dragon crossbow (u). This can then be strung with a crossbow string to create the finished crossbow. In addition to the stats above, the Dragon crossbow has a special attack known as "Annihilate". Annihilate will use 60% special attack energy to damage any enemy in a 3x3 area. The primary target of Annihilate will take 20% extra damage, both in PvP and PvM. All other targets will take 20% less damage, both in PvP and PvM. If used in a single-way area, the attack will still work but only hit one target with 20% extra damage. The crossbow is tradeable, requiring 64 Ranged to equip. Completion of the quest is not required to equip the crossbow. Superior Dragon Bones Obtained via killing Vorkath, Adamant, or Rune Dragons, these bones are tradeable and give 150 Prayer xp when buried, making them the best bones in the game. However, they require a Prayer level of 70 to use. Superior dragon bones can also be crushed with a Pestle and Mortar to create Crushed dragon bones, which are a secondary ingredient in Superior antifire potions. Use of the bones does not require completion of the quest. Dragon Bolts Dragon bolts are dropped via Vorkath, Adamant and Rune Dragons. They drop unfinished, and require 84 fletching to add feathers to and complete them. Doing so will grant you with 12xp per finished bolt. It is possible to add all current bolt tips (minus Amethyst) to the finished bolts. They have the same effects as the current tipped bolts, the only difference being that they have the same Ranged Strength as Dragon Bolts. Dragon bolts can be fired from the Dragon Crossbow, Dragon hunter crossbow and Armadyl crossbow. Dragon bolts (unf) and Dragon bolts are tradeable. Use of these bolts in any form will not require completion of the quest. Special thanks to Mod Ian & Seb Boulton from the audio team, and our own Mod Ash, for the fantastic music tracks included in this week's update! If you are taking on Dragon Slayer II, be sure to do so with the music enabled! *The fire in the Piscarilius Sewers no longer has usage restrictions. *The Snow imp mask will now hide hairstyles so they do not clip through each other. *The Christmas event has been removed. If you didn't find the time to complete this event, the reward items and music tracks will be unlockable again from the next Christmas event. *Two-Pints now gives more accurate information about the diary cape reward teleports. *Players may bring their own tinderboxes into Castle Wars if they wish, though they are still confiscated on exit as there are free ones in there. *Dropping a charged toxic trident on a F2P world will no longer cause you to lose your scales. *The Monster Examine spell can now reflect the true poison immunity of cows. *An optional extra warning can be enabled for alching untradeable items. Right-click the alchemy spells in the spellbook if you wish to enable this. *A typo has been corrected on the description of an unbuilt loom in Fossil Island. *The medium clue answer regarding the number of gravestones in Lumbridge now includes the Jarvis gravestone for those who let him die during the Halloween event. *Fixed a spelling error within the Misthalin Mystery quest. *Corrected grammar when checking a Nature Amulet that is tied to a Fossil Island hardwood patch. *A spelling error within Drezel's Wolfbane collection text has been addressed. *The Strength skillguide now correctly states that you can access the Bandos room. *The names of stuffed heads have been changed so it's easier to tell the difference between them and their regular counterparts. *Seasonal Deadman worlds 404 and 409 are being switched off, leaving us with 3 worlds for the final week of the season. In our last news post, we announced two competitions for Dragon Slayer II. We've had some absolutely fantastic submissions but there can only be one winner for each. 60 Second Video Summary Competition The winner of the 60 Second Video Summary Competition was "IceScream Y" with his fantastically animated creation which can be seen below. Huge congratulations to IceScream Y, we hope you enjoy your limited edition Old School gaming PC from Chillblast! Although they didn't win, we do have some honourable mentions for the Video Summary Competition. Their work was fantastic and definitely deserves a mention! All of the below links will provide you access to their submitted videos via YouTube. TheUnknownPi Slayermusiq1 Mr Bug Mr Echo J1mmy KempQ Log In Screen Design Competition The winner of the Log In Screen Design Competition was "Runezilla" with their wonderful submission as shown below. Another huge congratulations to you and we hope you enjoy your exclusive Old School goodie bag and seeing the login screen every time you load the game! Not a member yet? You do need to be a member to take on Dragon Slayer II! Grab great value membership today with the Old School Premier Club, available for a limited time only. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Curse, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, TomH, Weath, West & Wolf ''The Old School Team